


The Ant Against the Field

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alchemy and possible spell casting, Cooking, Creating elixirs, Magic staffs, Mature References, Multi, Possible mentions of primative practices and drugs, Survival Skills, Tree Climbing, ehh just read it!, fighting enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: (Just a break from my other works, I figured it was about time to introduce a new one, along with experiment on it.)Looking for work is hard. Doing so when every mission requires more than it pays is even harder. Walking away empty handed is the hardest.So when a big sum shows up by an anonymous source, your quick to grab your satchel and flock to where the rupees pool.





	The Ant Against the Field

You sat on a tree, cursing your weapon as it broke with the release of your arrow. But the enemy was exterminated, so you could finally loot the stolen items and return them.

A random note in the clutch of a moblin's cold corpse peeked your attention, for it was addressed specifically in your name.

_He knows._ you nearly dropped it as you saw the print of a man killed in cold blood smeared across the edges, but got ahold of yourself and stuffed it in your bag, continuing on.

Being in Akkala, you were a bit far from Hateno so you laced your leather boots and trudged on into the cooling climate.

Soon enough, your sight was met with the fog of your escaping warmth of your body and the darkening clouds in the sky as a few gelatinous creatures lunged at you, their touch as cold as ice. You managed to fend them off, spare your now soaked fingers that were slowly numbing as you stuffed them under your armpits for any heat left, not wanting to lose your much needed limbs.

But then by some miracle, you stumbled over a pair of brown, fur laced gloves just laying over the surface of thick snow. Saying your prayers to the divines and to the one who had lost the gloves, you slipped them on, the mittens warmed as if they had already been used. You still shivered as your body temperature was low, but you still smiled and laughed in happiness as you thought of the goddesses bestowing alone you this vital item, thus sparing your life.

Though the sun was setting, and the harsh reflection of shimmering snow was dimming which was not a fortunate sign for you. So doing the best you could, you lit a torch and planted it in the ground as you draped a bear fur over a metal tent skeleton in hopes to create enough insulation to rest through the night. You unwrapped your bed roll and soon enough, your starving self finally succumbed to the appeal of lovely, colorful dreams.

 

Surrounded in a field of swaying blue flowers, your mood brightened. Little blue birds flew above you and some pecked at the ground for fresh grubs, and a deer grazed in peace as the warm caress of the Suns rays overpowered the light breeze present. Yet somewhere in the back of your mind felt a nipping cold, uncomfortable and unsettling. And it dragged you into an abyss of cold where your screams were silent and made your throat raw as the sinister laughter of a beast echoed around you.

_Save me, Link._

You awoke with a jolt as you found yourself back in your temporary shelter and the light of day was shining from underneath the cracks of leather, your torch long since extinguished. Pulling out a cold flagon filled to the brim with a goat broth, you soon a sip and noticed how delicious it was when it was really just a false sensation created by a depraved stomach for goat's broth was a very flat, gummy fat mixed with blood and water. Which fat freezes after a certain temperature, so you were prepared to spit out chunks of paste in disgust.

Deciding to save most of it for a later time, you unfolded the rope's end and unweaved it from the frame, making your tent disassemble itself as its supports were removed.

"Hateno, here I come."


End file.
